


with a cherry on top?

by angstyhyungwon



Series: soul mate au (on hold) [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cute, Cute Ending, Gay Bashing, Happy Ending, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhyungwon/pseuds/angstyhyungwon
Summary: wonho and his destined mateknew each other before a while back,when they were still friendsa lot of things have surely changed but,what happens if wonho's mate comes back?





	with a cherry on top?

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't read the first part of this series yet, i recommend you read coffee love first (you can find it if you click on the series parts <3) so that you're able to understand my concept of the soul mate au here <3
> 
> otherwise, there's also some triggering stuff so read with caution!  
> enjoy reading ;')

**Buzz. Buzz.**

Hoseok hummed in his sleep, shifting around in the air-conditioned atmosphere. The rather familiar buzzing kept ringing, and it was starting to disturb his slumber.  
After approximately two more seconds, the blonde pursed his lips tightly as his arm reached out for his irritating phone and opened his still heavy lids, only to soften his facial expression as he saw the number that was calling was Hyungwon, his close friend.

He accepted the call, sitting up and pressing it against his ear.  
"Good morning there! Sorry to interrupt your sleep, and this might be super early, but happy early birthday!~"  
The joyous and energetic voice of his paper doll friend cheered from the other end, this woke the older up a little.

"Ah, thanks a lot, Hyungwon-ah. And it's fine, really."   
Only now did Hoseok realize that, it was actually the day before his birthday, March 1.  
"So before I forget a lot more things, do you wanna have some breakfast together, hyung?"   
The older hummed long, thinking. Well, he didn't really have anything planned and he was still on his three days off so. . .

"Yeah, sure thing~" Hoseok chuckled tiredly as he ran his hand through his bed hair.  
"I'm gonna walk to your house then. Let's have some breakfast at Waffle House."   
"Waffle House? Hell yeah. Sounds great, I'll get ready in a second. See you!"

Hoseok pressed the red button and hung up on the call.  
Suddenly, his phone buzzed. This time, it was a message.  
His finger tapped on the message and a second after realized it came from his girlfriend-

Yes. His girlfriend.   
More likely he was to break up with this girl tomorrow since he was currently 21 years old and as for males, at age 22, they'd obtain an ability to be able to find their soul mate.  
Their relationship wasn't supposed to be at all any serious whatsoever, as she confessed to him and he felt sorry if he'd reject her.

 

 

 

> **Yujin hon:**  
>  Don't forget about our lunch date later at 10:35 <3 Oh, and what are you doing this morning?
> 
> _SENT 6:18 AM_

 

Hoseok sighed heavily. In all honesty actually, he wondered why he hadn't broken up with her sooner.  
These two have been dating since the last year, and the girl has been becoming possessive and bitchier.

 

 

 

> **You:**  
>  eating breakfast with my friend hyungwon
> 
> _SENT 6:18 AM_

 

Hoseok lied the phone down on his bed and took his hoodie off, throwing it in the laundry bin as he stepped inside the bathroom.  
After 10 minutes, the man opened the bathroom door again and stepped inside his bedroom once again, but this time in a towel around his waist and neck.  
He ruffled the towel against his soaked hair in an attempt to help dry it as he checked his phone once again for his girlfriend's response.

 

 

 

> **Yujin hon:**  
>  Ew, that gay? you still hang out with him? you should stop hanging around him or you'll become homo too lmao~~~
> 
> _SENT 6:19 AM_

 

Ah, I forgot to mention.  
Hoseok's girl friend is homophobic. One of the main reasons he wants to break up with her sooner; but doesn't because she guilt-trips him.  
But yes, Hyungwon was gay. Hoseok fully supported it, seeing as soul mates were a thing at age 22, and whoever is your soul mate, is your destined mate.  
The message slightly got on his nerves, usually he just deals with her message and says something 'yeah, okay, love you.' but it was the morning, and Hoseok tends to have a more irritable temper whenever he's still tired.

Hoseok took a deep breath and decided to change into an outfit first before thinking of a way to respond to that rather than just ignoring it this time.  
After a few minutes, he was able to muster up the outfit which he wore a maroon, tight long-sleeved shirt inside a white, opaque polo. His bottoms consisted of a fit ripped black jeans with an all-black Nike. 

Though everyone around him told him he had a great fashion sense, for a choreographer! He still isn't sure if the outfit he chooses for himself on some times are good.  
You can only find out if two ore more people happen to compliment it, you start to know that the clothes you matched, actually matched well!  
Anyways, Hoseok sat back down on his bed and grabbed his phone. Seemingly, his girlfriend added another message.

 

 

 

> **Yujin hon:**  
>  Hey. you better not be talking behind my back. Reply to my message, hoseok.
> 
> _SENT 6:30 AM_

 

Hoseok sighed heavily, "I'm definitely breaking up with her tomorrow." He said aloud to himself.  
While he typed, thoughts came to his mind. . .  
Actually, in the first weeks of dating her, she was way more considerate, kind, and timid back then.  
At some point, Hoseok did kind of see himself falling in love with her. . . That was until she had a change when she found out about Hyungwon.

That was mainly when she became more **open-minded** and **frank**.  
After a while, he finally told her that she was being too rude and bitchy to his friend.  
How she dealt with it? Guilt tripping is a thing.

She was so good with making him feel guilty, that Hoseok doesn't even bother to confront her again.  
The girl is so manipulative that Hoseok really wants to leave her as soon as possible, so what better way to break up than when in the middle of her saying, happy birthday, he cuts her off with a relieving and refreshing, 'i'm breaking up with you'?  
Not even a sorry, just that.

 

 

> **You:**  
>  i wasn't, i was changing into my clothes  
>  i'll see you later in our date
> 
> _SENT 6:31 AM_

 

 

 

> **Yujin hon:  
>  **Okay~ Love you <3
> 
> _SENT 6:31 AM_

 

"Eugh," Hoseok made a noise as he pushed his phone into his pocket out of disgust.  
He doesn't want to be with that woman anymore, and never will he ever see a future with a woman like her.  
Shortly after, Hoseok jumped a little from hearing his house's doorbell being rung.

He stood up, fixed himself, grabbed his padded jacket, and set off to his front door.  
He opened the door, and was almost instantly hugged by Hyungwon, the moment it was swung open.  
"Woah, what's up?" Hoseok patted his back as he hugged back, his friend pulled away.  
"It's just that I'm glad you'll be able to meet your soul mate soon!" His plump, red gradient lips formed a smile.

Hoseok swears that sometimes, he might've been falling for this guy.  
It's just that, these few months, he's been seeing Hyungwon in a different array of lighting and it's caressing his heart so much, it feels like it's bursting any time.  
Hoseok didn't mind though. Falling over heels for someone like this? Definitely someone he'd go for, honestly.

_Only if I rejected that crazy woman._

But now that he's turning 22 for real, he's kind of sad that he'd have to stick to whoever he's destined with.  
Well, not really. He could go off of the rules and go with Hyungwon.

Being with someone who isn't your soul mate when you've reached the age of when you should start finding who your mate is,  
it used to be extremely illegal in old days, more likely, the days he was around 7.   
Then came a law where it's legalized to be with anyone you desire, seeing as love is love and you can't stop its other ways of fate.

"And I see you really took my advice with your outfits, huh?" Hoseok laughed as Hyungwon raised his arms to look down at his outfit.  
"Yeah, I really tried my best to match. How about it?"

Hyungwon wore a red sweater that had a gray and white striped turtle-neck under it. Light-washed khaki's and all-white shoes.  
Ontop, of course, is a black padded jacket, because it's cold outside.

"It's really nice." Hoseok grinned, "Great~ Let's get to breakfast then." Hyungwon grabbed Hoseok's hand, dragging him away.  
The rest of their breakfast was simple. They talked and talked, laughed and hung out like normal friends.  
Hoseok wished this moment wouldn't last, it was one of the few times he felt extremely comfortable, and it was always with Hyungwon.  
He always appreciated his company, and he was glad to have Hyungwon in his life.

Their breakfast together ended almost too quickly, well, for Hoseok.  
He wished it lasted much longer than it did.   
Here they were now, Hoseok waving goodbye to Hyungwon who was walking back to his house.  
As he stepped back inside his home, he instantly felt tired.

He grabbed his phone and turned it on, purpose for doing it purely for checking what time it was.  
It read 8:01 AM. Okay, nevermind, Hoseok though it ended too fast but apparently they hung out for breakfast for 2 hours.  
He chuckled at himself and his naivety and put his phone back in his pocket.

"I'll just use the same outfit. . ."  
He mumbled as he walked upstairs to change out of the clothes he was wearing and fold it neatly on his bed. He had thrown on a black shirt underneath a crimson hoodie and some black sweatpants to go for a more comfortable and home vibe.  
He then proceeded to walk back downstairs and jump onto his soft couch, turning the TV and accessing it to YouTube.

 

 

 **Buzz. Buzz.**  
Hoseok awoke from his slumber once again, looking around before rubbing his eyes.  
He yawned and realized that he fell asleep during a YouTube video. . . He sighed as he looked at his phone, which was lying on the table.  
It was his girlfriend who was calling. Why was that?

He grabbed his phone and momentarily saw the time; 10:50 AM.  
He was basically 15 minutes late to their lunch date.

Hoseok rolled his eyes, accepting the call and bracing himself for an ear-piercing scream to his ears.  
" _WHY ARE YOU LATE AND WHERE ARE YOU?!_ " Yujin screamed from the other end of the phone, Hoseok sighed heavily once again.  
"I'm only 15 minutes late, relax. I drifted off while I was watching television." He explained, his tone with a hint of anger.  
"Well, okay! You better hurry." Her tone was firm, but this really didn't affect the man in any way. 

No kidding, he wanted to leave her hanging, but he doesn't wanna be guilt-tripped again.  
He hummed in response and hung up without saying goodbye.   
He stood up, phone in hand, and walked upstairs.

 

 

The date went. . . Great, I guess.  
The rest of the day, Hoseok was messaged by Hyungwon in which they planned a meet-up and eat at a cafe.  
After all that planning, they just chatted for a good while. 

It was a good time. He appreciated Hyungwon for keeping him company again for the rest of the day.  
He felt like he spent much more time with Hyungwon, rather than his girlfriend. It was a little ironic.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hoseok's lids fled open, as he sat up.  
He was officially 22 today. Hoseok smiled at himself as he turned his phone on.  
As expected, Hyungwon greeted him on an earlier time. He wonders what he's currently doing now though.

 

 

> **Paper doll hehe:**  
>  Hey! Happy birthday again hyung ;D This is really early but I'm going back to sleep. Have a nice day and see ya laterr
> 
> _SENT 5:23 AM_

 

"Well. . ." Hoseok seemed to chuckle. He placed his phone down, taking a deep breath.  
Time seemed to just pass by and finally it was time for the meet - up. In the mean time, Hoseok also received messages from his two co-workers as well.

 

 

> **Hyunwoo co-worker:**  
>  Hbd Wonho coach! 
> 
> _SENT 8:27 AM_

 

 

> **I.M co-worker:**  
>  aye birthday boi happy bday hyung, have a swell day yes
> 
> _SENT 9:31 AM_

 

Hoseok scurried in his shower and in picking an outfit. After that, he went straight to where they were to meet; the local cafe.  
Surprisingly, Hyungwon wasn't there yet, so he was, seemingly early. He stood near the entrance, looking around for a pink-haired comic-looking guy.

"Honey?"  
Hoseok's eyes widened. He turned around to see that it was his girlfriend.  
"O-oh, Yujin! What. . . What are you doing here?" He asked in a panicked manner.  
"Well, I wanted to check out this cafe~ How about you? Oh! How about we celebrate your birthday, huh?"

Well. . . This is it.

"A-Actually, Yujin, I-" Hoseok was interrupted when he heard a distant 'hyung' from the distance, followed by the scent of cherries.  
Cherries. . .? Hoseok questioned, and he turned around, to see Hyungwon approaching, as the smell of cherry became more and more present.  
The light in Hoseok's eyes beamed for a slight moment, Hyungwon was his destined soul mate.

"Ugh, Hoseok?" The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts by his unpleasant girlfriend. Hyungwon walked beside Hoseok, the cherry smell really hitting the older in the face.  
"Oh hey, Yujin-ah~" The pink-haired figure smiled politely and bowed. Yujin scoffed, "Walk away and never come near Hoseok, right now."  
Hyungwon immediately raised his upper-torso up, a questioning expression landed on the girl. "E--Excuse me?"

"You heard me, homo!" As Yujin said it, she clung onto her boyfriend. Hoseok looked at Hyungwon with a frowned expression.  
Hyungwon pursed his lips tightly, the cold atmosphere felt like it became much colder.  
And for Hoseok, it seemed like the cherry scent had become much and much duller. This made his chest sink.

"I. . . Sorry. Hoseok hyung. . . I'm sorry." Were the mumbled words of the paper doll.  
"Hyung--won!" Hoseok shouted as his friend ran away from them.

Hoseok was sure he wouldn't be able to forget the scent of the cherries slowly fading away and suddenly dropping down once Hyungwon was completely out of sight.  
His plans with Hyungwon, his supposed soul mate, had been replaced by his possessive and cruel girlfriend.   
One thing was for sure, though he wasn't able to break up with her, he definitely will not completely succumb to her crude ways.

Ever since then, Hoseok lived an almost normal life.  
Well, with an empty heart and a horrid love life, it was almost normal.  
Hyunwoo and Changkyun were there to support him and help him.

He was told many times to break up with her, but Hoseok was too flexible.  
Even though he was all muscular and strong-looking, his emotional feelings were too soft.  
It was one of his main weaknesses. Especially since at the current moment, his heart was on its breaking point.

He missed Hyungwon a lot, but never mentioned a thing or two about him to his co-workers.  
He never mentioned him as he never really thought of it. But this time, it was different.  
The man didn't say why he was partly depressed, saying excuses that it was too personal.

It was just so painful.  
Hoseok sometimes walked to Hyungwon's house on weekends and stood in front of it.  
No signs of Hyungwon, as if when the younger knew he was there, immediately he has to hide from him.

 

 

One day. . .  
Hoseok was now 26. 

He yawned as he walked his way to the cafe he usually went to on his morning routine.  
He was wearing a thick turtle-neck sweater and pants with a black padded jacket on top.   
It was nothing too special, he just needed his daily dose of coffee to work for the day.

Coincidentally, his girlfriend bumped into him along the way.  
He was now even more exhausted. "So, how's your morning so far?" She asked.  
"It's been fine. I'm just walking to the cafe we spend my birthdays in." He simply said.

While Yujin talked, he grabbed his phone to check was time it had been.  
Apparently, it was currently 6:22 and surely enough, he was almost there to the place.

Suddenly then. . . The familiar scent of cherries smacked Hoseok on the head.

"Uh?! You again?!"  
"Err. . . Do I know you, miss?"

That. . . Certainly is a familiar voice as well.  
Hoseok lifted his head up and his eyes had widened.   
"Hoseok hyung?" Hyungwon covered his mouth, "You're my soul mate?"

"Wait. . . What? Excuse me?!" Yujin screamed at the top of her lungs, Hoseok panicked.  
"Uhh. . . Hyungwon, let's see each other later. Yujin, come on!" The older yelled and dragged Yujin away from Hyungwon.  
Whilst he did that, he was able to send a message to his friend, Shownu, or out of work, Hyunwoo.

 

> **You:**
> 
> bruv, help me out qq i just found my s.mate today and my girlfriend is extremely pissed qq
> 
> _SENT 6:23 AM_

 

 

 

**_;;chapter 1: cherries_ **


End file.
